A new flame
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: Twilight has a very strong dislike for ponyville's new pony Dark Fire. A pegasus with too much arrogence for his own good. But when he shows Twilight a softer side, she can't help but feel drawn to him. But when his play pony past comes back to haunt him, will Twilight lose the one thing that may be more precious than friendship? TwilightxOC
1. Dark Fire

**Hey there people! Here is my first My little pony fanfic, but this was co-written with my best friend ****XxLynChanxX****, but she thought since the OC Dark Fire and the story plot complety belong to me that it should be posted on my profile, but I couldn't have written this without her so go to her profile, read her stories and give them some love! I do not owm MLP, I only own Dark Fire**

**Twilight Sparkle Pov:**

Ponyville was in its usual state of peaceful tranquility. The Pegasus Ponies had set the clouds far away so the sun shone brightly, and the Apple family could be seen hard at work at Sweet Apple Acres. Nothing was new or out of the ordinary. Nothing except...him. Dark Fire. A new pegasus pony who arrived to Ponyville a few months ago.

I watched as he stomed through the sky not caring how unorderly he made the clouds look. I shook my head... What arrogence! Why every pony swooned and sighed when he was around was beyond her.

"Hey Sparkles... do any magic today" I turned around and there he was. His coarse black fur... His night colored wings as soft looking as velvet... His red mane and tail dancing in the air like fire in the wind as he flew down to me. His cutie mark of three burning fire balls shone agianst his dark fur like the sun agianst the blue sky... Can't he just leave me alone.

"The name is Twilight Sparkle! If your going to address me, get the name right!" I became even more furious when I relized his eyes weren't even looking into mine! They were all over my horn! (Since there ponies I decied that males tend to loook at the horns for unicorns and wings for pegisi)

"My eyes are down here," I snapped, using my magic to move his head. He laughed and I turned my head away from him.

"Why don't you go home already? Ponyville doesn't need anyone like you around."

"Now now, Sparkles, don't be rude. Besides, Ponyville is home now. Manehatten was home once, Los Pegasus was a blast, and Fillydelphia loved me, but now I live here. If only I had a nice, warm house to live in. The clouds can get awfully cold at night," his eyes narrowed as he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"You can live with us!" Spike said from behind me. He was sucked into the Dark Fire craze too.

"WHAT!" I glared at Spike as he innocently looked up at me.

"Well... he needs a place to stay and it does get awfully cold at night... And you are the one always saying to help a pony in need..."

"What? Scared of little oh me Sparkles?" He teased.

"Believe what you want Dark Fire! But I refuse-"

"Well hello Twilight Sparkle. I very much enjoyed your latest letter on friendship. A pony in need is a pony in deed"

"Princess Celestia!" How could I have forgotten she was going to visit today?

I lowered myself into a bow and hissed at Dark Fire to do the same. For once, he listened to me. I guess it took royalty to get rid of his arrogance.

"Who is this?" Princess Celestia asked, looking at Dark Fire with interest.

"Dark Fire, your majesty," he said, nodding respectively as he did so.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Dark Fire. I'm afraid I don't recognize you. You are not from Ponyville, am I correct?"

"That's right, Princess. I was born in Cloudsdale, and I've moved around a lot since then. The most recent place I lived was Trottingham. I heard Ponyville was a great place for ponies looking for the quiet life, so here I am"

"It is a beautiful place isnt it? That is my I sent my top apprentice Twilight Sparkle here to learn about trhe most magic of all... Friendship."

"So Sparkles- um Twilight is your top apprentice?" He asked glancing at me eyes filled with mischief.

"Why yes, she had more power as a filly than our most powerfull unicorns do after years of training"

"Very intresting" Dark Fire smirked.

"So where are you staying Dark Fire?"

"Well Spike did offer me a place to stay but Sparkles here-"

"He's staying with me" I spat out. No way I was letting this jerk ruin my apprenticeship with the princess. Dark Fire looked surprised,but he kept his mouth shut.

"That is very kind of you, Twilight Sparkle, and you too, Spike. I'm afraid I can't stay around any longer. I have a very important Canterlot meeting." I bowed again and when I returned to a standing position, the Princess had gone.

"I guess I'll make myself at home then," Dark Fire smirked, stepping past me and into my library home. His wing brushed against my flank and I shivered slightly.

"Dont touch anything! I have everything organized in a specifc manor and I-"

"Dont get your tail in a twist. As if I'd touch one of your dusty old books Sparkle"

"The name is _Twilight Sparkle_!"

"Oh yes, the great apprentice of the princess. You must be very powerful, so tell me Sparkles, what is such a powerful magic user doing in ponyville?"

I glared angrily at him. "Princess Celestia told you. I was sent here to learn the magic of friendship."

"Magic of friendship?" he snorted.

"I'll have you know that my friends and I have used the elements of harmony to defeat Nightmare Moon and Discord. Friendship is more powerful than you think."

"I wanna meet these 'friends' and I'll decide how powerful you guys really are." Dark Fire leaned towards me, his eyes blazing. I couldn't help but think about him meeting Rainbow Dash and them getting along, maybe even getting married...

What was I doing? He didn't even know Rainbow Dash! Besides, Rainbow Dash had a thing for Hoops. (Yes... Me and my friend support HoopsxRainbow) Just because she had a lot in common with Dark Fire doesn't mean they were getting married. I was just being a silly filly.

"Fine! I was supposed to meet them for a pet play date anyway with Owlowiscious."

At the mention of his name, Owlowliscious flew from his perch, landing lightly on my back.

"Hoo," he cooed.

"Spike, I'm leaving!" I called as I walked out the door. Dark Fire flew above me all the way to the park where Applejack and Winona, Fluttershy and Angel, Rarity and Opal, Pinkie Pie and Gummy, and Rainbow Dash and Tank were waiting.

"Hey you guys!" I called. I used my magic to teleport the last of the way so I could explain why Dark Fire was there.

"You guys know that new pegases Dark Fire-"

"How can we not know him" Pinkie Pie laughed.

"That new pony is handsom as a ripe apple fresh off the tree" Apple Jack Sighed.

"He's the besy flyer in Ponyville! Besides me of course" Rainbow dash nieghed.

"And that mane, he is so fabulous" Rarity cooed.

"He's not all that impressive..." Spike grumbled.

"What about him Twilight?' Fluttershy asked.

"You know... If you want to explain that is..." She added.

I opened my mouth to explain when Dark Fire landed in front of me.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy said, jumping backwards.

"Well hello ladies"

"Dark Fire... These are my friends Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and-

"HI! I'm Pinkie Pie! I know every Pony in Ponyville so I have to know you! What do you like, whats you favorite food? Do you like parties-"

"So how do you know Twilight?" Apple Jack asked, intrupting Pinkie Pie before she scared Dark Fire away asked.

"Im actualy living with her now" He smirked in my direction. God did I hate him. My friends all looked at me, shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us, Twilight?" Applejack asked, mouth hanging open.

"I can't believe you would hide this from your friends!" Rarity looked offended. Gosh she was such a drama queen.

"Its not what you ponies think! He was in need of a place to stay so I humbly decided to let him stay under my roof" Dark Fire snorted, and I considered kicking him in the chest. He needed a good kick, but I knew my friends wouldn't appreciate me kicking their obsession right in front of them.

"So Dark Fire wanna fly with me, see who has the better wings?" Rainbow Dash challenged. Dark Fire shook his head.

"No thanks, I have certain reasons to stay down here"

"Oh gag me" I huffed getting a smirk from Dark Fire. I realized what I said and shook my head.

"That's not what I meant!" I cried. Dark Fire laughed.

"Sure it's not, Sparkles."

"Believe what you want to Dark Fire! But there is no way in pony how that I could ever be intrested in you" I spat.

"I never accused you of being intrested in me, your the one spitting out rant after rant"

"Why dont you take your opinion and shove it-"

"Such course words for a lady under the apprentiship of the princess" He teased.

I glared angrily at him and called Owlowlicious over.

"Sorry guys, but I think I need to be alone." I snapped, leaving the park. I didnt make it far until a very unwanted voice came from above me.

"Careful Sparkles, keep acting like this and Im going to start thinking you dont want me around"

"And what a shame that would be," I grumbled sarcastically.

"Wow... you hurt me sparkles... right here in the pride..." (gestures to his heart)

"Funny, I thought all you had there was a black hole..." I snapped.

"Well, well, somepony is not in a very good mood today. What's wrong Sparkles? Wake up on the wrong side of the library? Oh I know, you can't find your favorite book."

"As a matter a fact I can't but right now thats not whats upsetting me..."

"Then what is it Sparkles? You can tell me,"

"Its the fact that you cant seem to say my name!"

"I can say your name Twilight... I just prefer not too"

"Uggg your so-" I started but was swiftly interupted.

"So what, Sparkles? Attractive, perfect, handsome?"

"More like annoying, arrogant, loud, obnoxious," I snapped. Dark Fire looked hurt and I felt bad, but only for a moment.

"Well maybe I need to show you some of my good qualities Sparkles"

"What the hell are talking abou-" The rest of my words were cut off as Dark Fire wrapped his hooves aroung my waist and using his large magestic wings lifted me in the air.

I nearly screamed, but Dark Fire slowed down instantly, making the scream catch in my throat.

"What are you doing?" I cried. Dark Fire didn't answer.

"Put me down NOW"

"What? And miss this view" He laughed gazing down at me.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Sorry cant hear you over the wind in my ears"

"Funny... I can hear you perfectly fine" I muttered. We flew over Ponyville for a while and I had to admit, it was beautiful

To see all of Ponyville beneth me... framed by the clouds. It looked so peacefull... I glanced up to look at Dark Fire.. Who was looking strait ahead. His mane wildly flowing in the wind... his red eyes hot as coal. He looked so... so... He suddenly looked down at me... relizing I was staring at him I shook my gaze from his so fast I think I got wiplash...

"Enjoying the view" He asked. I was about to tell him off for being so arrogent when I relized he was serious.

"It's lovley"

"Not so bad from up here either" He smiled. Eyes traveling down my body. There was the Dark Fire I knew and loved...no, despised. I mean, I did despise him right? I had to. He was everything I hated in a pony. He was a showoff, he was arrogant, he was rude, a flirt...

"You okay there Sparkles you look a little distracted... Its not a good look on you" I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I muttered.

"Just... take me back down" I sighed. These thought Im having about Dark Fire... It has to be the thin air... Yeah. Its messing with my head...

"Just when I was having fun" He grinned but flew me down gentle as a feather on the wind back to my house.

We landed near the Everfree forest and I examined Dark Fire carefully. The weird feeling I had felt up in the clouds was thankfully gone, but I was still worried. I couldn't like him.

It would be wrong... I mean I was orginized... Controled.. Paitent. And he was... well none of those.

"Wanna go inside" I asked as we approched my house. Surprising myself.

"Wnt your friends wonder where you are?"

"There smart ponies, they'll figure it out" I shrugged.

Dark Fire shrugged and followed me inside. We didn't say a word. We didn't need to. We both knew that the flight had changed something between us.

"So how long have you lived in Ponyville?" He asked, obviously enjoying the silence as much as I was.

"A few months" I responded.

"You ever miss Cantalot"

"Theres not a day i dont"

"Any family up there"

"My older brother... Shining armor. His wife, and my parents."

I sighed. "What about your family?"

"Never knew them all that well," Dark Fire said with a shrug.

"Im sorry..." I generally felt bad for him.

"Its nothing. Its because of them I move around a lot. ts because of them I met you..."

"Wow"

"What?"

"Who knew that mister big bad pegases had a heart" I smiled.

"I have a lot more than that Sparkles" He leaned in... He ws going to kiss me. And for this one instant I was going to let him. His muzzle was a feather distance from mine... I could feel his warm breath agianst my face...

"THERE you are Twilight! You kinda dissapered on us and when Owlowiscious came back without yuo we got worried and I-" A voice squeled from the now open door.

"Pinkie Pie shut up!" Rainbow dash snorted.

"Ummmmmm Twilight... are we interupting somwthing... cuz we can go... if you want us to" Fluttershy whispered.

"NO! I mean no... its fine. There was nothing to interupted." I spoke quickly trying to put as much distance between me and Dark Fire as possible.

I ran up to my study and with magic slammed the door behind me. How could I be so weak? I almost let him kiss me... nd if Pinkie Pie hadnt interupted... I shook my head to clear my thoughts... I would not think abouyt that! Anything but that... I wouldn't have let it happen. I would've stopped him. That would have been the logical thing, right? I mean, we were so different. We would never work!

"You okay Twilight?" A voice came from behind me. I turned to see my assistent and best friend Spike.

"I'm fine, Spike," I sighed. He wouldn't understand, even if I told him. He was to young. He was only a baby dragon after all.

"You hatched me Twilight... I can tell when your lying... Not that your good at it in the first place" Spike pointed out.

I glared at Spike, annoyed that my feelings were obvious.

"It's nothing. I'm working on it okay?"

"You can't work on everything to make it fit the way you want it to Twilight" He frowned. I sighed and layed down on the floor of my study. Spike took the hint and left, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

I coundt like Dark Fire... It eas theoreticly impossibe... I was one way and he was another. It didnt add up at all! So why did I feel so... Happy when he was around,. Well I guess happy isnt exactly what I'd call it... More like exitment mixed with annoyence and awkward... and good. What was I thinking! No this is wrong! This is-

"Sparkles, you in here?" Wonderful. He had followed me.

"Go away, Dark Fire," I begged.

"Sorry, never heard that term before" He smiled. God that stupid smile!

"Oh Im sure, every pony cant get enough of you can they?"

Dark Fire looked taken aback. Clearly nopony had called him out on it before.

"Look I now I can be arrogent sometimes-"

"Sometimes!" I snapped.

"Look Im trying to apologize... which is harder for me that you would think..."

"Oh I can imagen"

"ohhhhhhh You Sparkles are so-"

"Attractive, perfect, beautiful?" I sneered mocking him

Dark Fire's eyes blazed and suddenly he was kissing me angrily. I didn't know what to do, how to react. My anger drove me to kiss him back, but my sanity recovered and I pulled away.

"What are doing!" I hissed.

"What?'

"You kissed me!"

"You kissed me back" He stated.

"No I didn't!" I growled.

"I think I can tell when a mare is kissing me back" He smirked,

"That was a mistake" I huffed.

"If that was a mistake I never want to do the right thing agian" I shook my head at his comment.

"We can't, Dark Fire. We're just too different,"

"Oppisites attract," He stated.

"Thats just dome superstition"

"Says the unicorn who does magic for a living"

"Thats diffrent"

"Well, you like proof? Then lets conduct an experiment"

"What kind of experiment?" I asked.

Instead of awnsering he kissed her agian... Her logical side told her to push him away... To get away from him. But somthing diffrent... Told her to let him do this... So she kissed back and for this moment... She would let her heart lead over her mind...

**Ok, first chapter a little bit awkward... Future chapters will be better. In fact me and XxLynChanxX have chapter two and three done, and the more reviews I get for this chapter the faster I will post the next chapters. Well I hoped you liked it, and if anyone is intrested in using Dark Fire for anything, it is perfectly fine with me as long as you PM me first and give me credit. He is my pony after all... So PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Secrets

**So another chapter written by me and XxLyxchanxX …..yay**

I woke up too pre-dawn light gleaming through my window. I stretched out to find something next to me. Dark Fire. His night black fir and soft yet powerful wings folded over me like a shield. his fiery red mane laid over my neck like a blanket

I was insane for wanting to be with him. Even more insane for letting my emotions before my mind.

"Morning, Sparkles," Dark Fire breathed. I rolled my eyes at the nickname, but I cherished it all the same. I was the only pony in Ponyville to get a nickname from Dark Fire.

"Its Twilight for the last time" But the anger in my voice faded into soft teasing

"Too you maybe"

I laughed lightly, easing myself out of his protective hold and walking to the window.

"I have to leave soon," I noted. I didn't want to leave, but I had business in Canterlot for the Princess. Dark Fire was important to me, more important than I could've imagined, but this was more important.

"You can stay," he said, though he knew I couldn't.

"I wish," I said softly.

"Don't keep me waiting... Spikes not the most fantastic company"

"Come on, he's my assistant"

"I know... But just hurry okay, I don't want to wait too long to see you little cutie mark"

I pressed my muzzle against Dark Fire's, closing my eyes for a moment. Leaving Dark Fire, even if it was just 3 days, was going to be hard.

"See you soon" I whispered.

"Not soon enough" He smirked. How did I ever hate that smirk. I swat him with my tail playfully and kissed him goodbye... Even though we both wanted a longer good bye... The princess wouldn't wait

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I arrived in Canterlot and was shown to my room instantly. My roommate, Sparkling Water, was sitting on her bed, flipping through a book.

"Hello," I said, smiling lightly.

"Twilight!" Sparkling Water said cheerfully. "It's been so long!" She ran to me and hugged me, and I began to laugh. I had met Sparkling Water at the beginning of this year, when I came to Canterlot to visit Shining Armor and Cadence.

"Have you seen Shining Armor and Candence yet?' She asked.

"No, I meet with them later to have lunch with them and Princess and Celestia" Sparkling Water smiled.

"I'm so jealous!" she squealed.

"You're always welcome to come!" I said, but she shook her head.

"I couldn't intrude!"

"You wouldn't be, besides, you r one of my best friends. It will be fun"

"Well If you insist" She laughed.

"I insist all right"

"You seem different.. A lot happier than usual"

"Well... A pony I have recently met-"

"The Princess has requested your presence for lunch with her and Sir Shining Armor and Princess Candace" A guard pony called from outside the room

"I'll tell you later" I smiled apologetically

Together, we walked down the hall to the dining room. Sparkling Water, a true breed Canterlot unicorn, instantly made conversation with one of the other guards there, and I could swear she was flirting. I sat between my brother and Princess Celestia.

"Twighly" My brother greeted. I rolled my eyes. Guys just couldn't use my real name could they.

"Shining armor! I missed you" I nuzzled my brother

"Missed you too little sis!" Shining Armor muzzled me back. I turned to Cadence and smiled. As if on cue, we burst into our hooveshake.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake!" We both laughed and I smiled, happily adjusting to my Canterlot life.

"how's my favorite sister in law" Candace smiled.

"Better than ever" I replied realizing I have never been this happy... With Dark Fire in my life. After we ate Princess Celestia said she had some very good news for me.

"I want you and your assistant Spike to move back to Canterlot and use you amazing powers to work in the castle as my personal assistant in magic. I felt my jaw drop... This is what I wanted since I first started studying magic. But what about Dark Fire back home... and all my friends... I could visit Ponyville regularly... But the thought of not waking against Dark fire every morning made me feel sick.

"Can I take a day to decide?" I asked.

Celestia looked understanding an nodded. I got up and walked slowly to the room I was staying in. When A burst of a flame and now a letter floated in front of me

Confused, I opened the letter and rolled my eyes at the opening.

'Hey, Sparkles,

I'm not good at writing letters but come home soon okay?

Dark Fire'

I sighed and shook my head. A blush rising to my cheeks. He was so impatient. But I loved him for it. What was I going to do? Coming back to Canterlot is what I want more than anything...But Dark Fire is what I need more than anything...

I would have to tell the Princess that I would have to reject her offer. Dark Fire was just too important to me.

As I was heading out the door Sparkling Water and I came face to face. She smiled excitedly.

"Oh Twilight! It's going to be great to have you here in Canterlot! We-"

"I'm not staying..."

"What!?" She asked, surprised.

"I have too much in Ponyville to lose..."

"But you have friends here too, and you can still visit them" She pleaded.

"It's not just my friends... I have a special somepony to get back too..."

"Special somepony?" Sparkling Water asked. "Who?" I felt my face flush as I stared down at my hooves.

"His name is Dark Fire..." I began, but Sparkling Water stopped me.

"Dark Fire? You're with Dark Fire?"

"Yes...What's wrong with him?"

"He's a marechaser. He plays with mare's hearts and leaves them just as they fall hard for him." Sparkling Water's dark blue eyes shone with...was it pity?

"How do you know that?" I challenged. Sure, Dark Fire was arrogant, but he would never do something like that.

"I was one of those mares." Sparkling Water said softly. "He left me, and I went everywhere to find him. A mare called Vanilla Spice in Fillydelphia was still in tears over him. Manehatten helped me meet Sweetbreeze, a young mare with a little colt that looked just like Dark Fire. He left her before he knew she was expecting. In Los Pegasus, a pony called Amber Drop remembered that she had a one night thing with him, and that he left her for her cousin Softfeather in Cloudsdale. Appleoosa...well, ask your friend Applejack about her cousin Caramel Apple. That poor mare never mentioned a name, but she was hurt bad. Last place I tried was Trottingham, where poor Flower Splash was living in depression because he left her,"

I couldn't believe my ears... I knew Dark Fire was a flirt... But this. Was he even going to be there when I got back... WAs he already gone to look for the next mare to fool. I felt tears pool into my eyes. I knew this was going to happen... I knew it would never work... I knew! But I fell for him all the same... How could I have been so stupid! Sparkling Water looked at me with a sudden worry.

"You didn't... You two haven't..." She trailed off... But I knew what she was trying to ask.

"We haven't done...that." I said, any regret I held for telling him 'no' my last night there vanishing on the spot. "I was going to when I got back...as a hearts and hooves day surprise...but now..."

Sparkling Water hugged me.

"At least, if he's gone, you have the luck to say you didn't give him everything. I gave him everything I had and he took off to wherever it is he went off to. Think about poor Sweetbreeze. She gave him everything and now she has a colt to care for and the poor little pony has no father to love him."

]I felt pain and regret tear at my heart. I can't believe how easily i was tricked... But what if he was still there when I got back.. How could I ever face him now?

"What do I do?" I asked... Sorrow evident in my voice.

"Come back to Canterlot... Being with your family is the best for you right now" I didn't want to leave Ponyville... But what choice did I have. At least I'd have my parents. Shining armor, Candace, and Celestia here with me. And Sparkling Water of course.

"Ok"

I knew I would have to return to Ponyville, but staying in Canterlot just one more week couldn't hurt. After next week, I would go home for sure. I wrote a quick letter to Applejack, knowing that she would tell the other ponies, using my magic to send it.

"Let's go for a walk," Sparkling Water suggested. "There's a great new club here, and DJ P0N-3 is supposed to be DJ tonight." I nodded. A drink and some loud music would be great. I could clear my mind of Dark Fire once and for all.

"Sounds like fun" I smiled. Anything to get my mind and heart away from Dark fire. Sparkling Water nodded and led me to a flashy building with loud music blaring out of it.

"This is the place" Sparkling Water grinned. As if I couldn't have figured that out...

"So you going to lead me in or not?"

Sparkling Water laughed and we walked inside. The music blasted and my hearing went dead. My brain went fuzzy and I laughed. My mood was instantly lifted and dark fire was gone from my mind. ...Mostly. I watched as other ponies swayed back and forth to the, and when I turned to say something to Sparkling after, she was across the room now chatting it up with blue furred unicorn with a black mane and green eyes. She was laughing and batting her eyes at him, she was flirting with him.

Watching her flirting reminded me of spending time with Dark Fire...No. I couldn't do this to myself. I just couldn't. Thinking about Dark Fire would only make things harder on me. Besides, my extra week here was to calm down. Then, I would go back to Ponyville, end things with him, and return to Canterlot and the Princess' apprentice.

I tried socializing with the other ponies... I even attempted to flirt with a few stallions... But something just felt. Wrong

I felt like I was betraying Dark Fire, but I couldn't begin to understand why. He had played with me...made me feel loved, and he planned to break my heart when I returned. How could I have been so foolish? How could I have believed that Dark Fire actually wanted me?

In mean, when had any pony wanted me. I spent more time with my books than other ponies... I was never really the funest pony to be around, and let's face it, I'm not the prettiest pony in the world. I soon saw Sparkling Water galloping up to me followed by a yellow stallion with an orange mane and a white lightning bolt for a cutie mark, and he had eyes blue enough to drown in.

"Twilight, I'd like to you to meet Swift Bolt. I was talking to him, and he seemed really interested in meeting you"

I looked up with what I hoped was flirtatious surprise.

"He wanted to meet me?" I asked. I gave him a quick look over. He wasn't bad looking. He was no Dark Fire, but he would do.

"I heard you work with the Princess," Swift Bolt grinned. I nodded slowly.

"Well, I suppose you could say I work with her..."

"She's Princess Celestial's apprentice!" Sparkling Water beamed.

"Wow! Now isn't that something" Swift Bolt looked down at me with a winning smile.. But I felt... nothing. No blush rising in my cheeks... No flash of heat under my fur... My heart wasn't even seeding up, as it did with Dark Fire whenever we were in the same room.

I shook my head, banishing those thoughts... 'No! You came here to forget him!' I thought to myself. So I forced a smile as I gazed at him, and pretended to be thrilled by is company. Hoping that after tonight... Dark Fire would never come to my mind again

~XoXo~

The night dragged on but Dark Fire clouded my thoughts. Swift Bolt was amazing, but even his sweet comments couldn't sway my affection for Dark Fire.

Why couldn't I just forget him... This stallion was sweet, gentle, smart, patient, and kind. All I ever wanted in a pony. So why was I so disinterested in him? Because he wasn't Dark Fire... I told Sparkling Water I had to go... And i left before she could try to stop me. This arty was supposed to help me forget. But it did the exact opposite

I spent the rest of that night in my room trying to convince myself that Dark Fire was no good for me. That he was just a no good Mare-Chaser, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't even bring myself to flirt with other stallions because I felt I was cheating on Dark Fire. There was only one thing to do.

I had to go back to Ponyville and end things once and for all.

**Oh NO! Cliff hanger! Aren't we cruel? XD**

**The more reviews, the faster we update**


	3. Running away

The sun was setting when I returned. Most ponies were playing or relaxing after a hard day's work. But if I knew Dark Fire as half as I hoed I did, he would be in the sky, and I would be at home waiting for him to come back. That is if he was still here...

I didn't imagine he would be. I had told Applejack in my letter last week that part of the reason I had to stay in Canterlot was Dark Fire. She could've told him that I suspected him of being a mare-chaser. If she told him, he would've left and found some other mare's heart to break. I arrived back at my home and opened the door, expecting it to be dark. Instead, the lights were on and Dark Fire was pacing back and forth, Spike at his heels.

"Sparkles!" he cried, running to me. I let him kiss me, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. It was our last kiss after all. "How was Canterlot?"

"It was great," I said, keeping my head level. "I met an old friend. She said she knew you,"

"Who was she?" Dark Fire was getting nervous.

"Just my best mare friend in Canterlot, Sparkling Water," the name sent beads of sweat down Dark Fire's muzzle. "She had some interesting things to say about you," I added.

"Couldn't be anything too interesting... Come on, it's your first day back, we need to celebrate" He leaned in too kiss me again but I wouldn't let him.

I had a feeling the celebrating he wanted didn't involve a party... I forced myself to move away from and shot him a glare.

"Did you also 'celebrate' with Sparkling Water from Canterlot, with Vanilla Spice from Fillydelphia? Or how about with Amber Drop from Los Pegasus! Softfeather in Cloudsdale? What about Appleoosa; the name Caramel Apple ringing any bells? And let's not forget Sweetbreeze from Manehatten, who now has a young colt? Did you know about that Dark Fire? Is there anyone I'm forgetting?!" I screamed at him.

"Sparkles..." He started.

"Were you just going to leave me too...? Is that all I am to you, just another mare who's heart is waiting to break?" I didn't want to cry...That why I tried to wait before coming back. I wanted the one to be in control... But I had little control over the tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Sparkles, listen to me!" Dark Fire half shouted.

"I don't have to!" I cried. "I know what you do to mares. You make them fall head-over-hooves for you and once you get what you want, you leave. Well I'm not letting that happen to me. I'm moving back to Canterlot to protect myself from you. Spike," I said calmly, facing the little dragon. "Pack our things. We're leaving."

Spike did as he was told, and we were ready to leave in half an hour.

"Twilight Sparkle, will you hear me out? Yes, I screwed up. I messed around with other mares, but that was before I met..."

"Save it for the next one," I spat. "Let's go, Spike. I'd like to say proper goodbyes to my friends"

"But Sparkles-"

"I'm leaving Dark Fire... This is goodbye" I sighed. But as I slammed the door behind me I swore I heard him mutter 'I don't give up easily' But if he did, I didn't acknowledge him. I stormed over to Mr. and Mrs. Cake's house, where I told the other ponies to meet me for an important announcement. The others were already there, Pinkie Pie jumping around as usual.

"I'm moving back to Canterlot," I said. It was better to get it over with. Pinkie Pie stopped bouncing...

"What!?" She stopped mid bounce.

"You can't leave! This is your home!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"I was only here on business for Princess Celestia... You now this was never permanent" I sighed.

"But I thought we meant something to ya," Applejack said sadly.

"Are we the reason you're leaving? I'm sorry," Fluttershy looked down at the floor, tears in her eyes.

"It isn't you...its Dark Fire." I said softly. "You can all come visit whenever you like,"

"You really gonna let that mare chasing buck up make you run away!" Applejack challenged.

"He's not chasing me away," I replied. "He just made me realize that I need to go back to Canterlot."

"Of all the worst things that could happen," Rarity began to cry. "This is the worst...possible...thi-i-i-iiiiing," Rarity fell to the ground, covering her face with her hooves and Spike ran to comfort her.

"Don't worry Rarity... We'll... come and visit... And you will... " Spike suddenly launched himself at Rarity and exploded in tears.

"I don't want to leave Ponyville!" He cried, not budging as I tried to yank him off Rarity.

"Spike, we have to go now. I arranged for a chariot to pick us up."

"I don't wanna go!" he sobbed.

"Stop being ridiculous Spike!" I snapped.

Spike finally pulled away from Rarity tears in his eyes.

"Ok... But you promise to visit?"

"Of course my little Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity smiled, nuzzling him with her nose.

Spike looked satisfied and reluctantly walked over to me.

"I'm ready," he said sadly. We stepped outside where the chariot was already waiting for us.

"Twilight Sparkle?" The chariot puller up front asked. I nodded and a ramp lowered so we could walk up.

As we pulled away I saw my friends waving goodbye, I heard Pinkie cry something about not even able to throw me a going away party. And Rainbow Dash writing 'Goodbye Twilight' In the skies with the clouds. I sighed... I was going to miss Ponyville...

But I had to leave. Canterlot was the best place to get over everything. Besides, if I lived in the castle, Dark Fire wouldn't be able to find me...not that I thought he would look. He was probably already off to the next place, looking for the next mare to hurt.

I shook my head... I did not want to think about that... All I wanted to do was get settled, serve the castle well... And learn as much as I could about everything I could.

I was NOT here to think about Dark Fire.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

"I'm glad you decided to stay," Sparkling Water said from my door. I smiled and nodded to let her come in and she helped me move things around.

With the castle so big Princess Celestia had given Spike his own room... Meaning I would be sleeping alone... Not that I cared.

"You okay there Twilight" She asked me, and I forced a smile.

"Just fine," I lied. "Moving in is just a little hard."

"It always is. I remember when I first moved to Canterlot..." I pretended to listen as she rambled on... I wasn't really interested about her life story. I just wanted to forget Ponyville and start anew.

It was nearly 2 in the morning when I was fully moved in Sparkling Water said her goodbyes and headed back to her own home. I hadn't gone to bed because I was afraid of where my dreams would take me.

"So instead of sleeping I looked through my books. As great as my magic books were, there was one in particular I wanted more than anything.

'échase mageía' The book had every spell known to pony kind in it. It was the greatest of spell books and whoever possessed it would have the entire history of magic in their hooves... But it was lost centuries ago in a great war. Some say the great magician Spell Caster locked it away in a hidden realm before he died... Others say it was destroyed by the mi̱ pistós, a group of ponies who feared the power of magic. Some say it never existed, but any unicorn whom has ever lived senses the book is out there... They feel its magic in their hearts. To have this book would be a dream come true... But it was lost in time itself... I remember talking about the book with Dark Fire... I would go on and on about it and he would just sit there and listen to me ramble. He even promised to one day find it for me if I wanted it so bad... That silly colt. The book was gone. But Dark Fire was so confident he believed he could do anything, it was one of the things I loved and hated the most about him. He would-

NO! I was thinking of him again! Was there no end to this pain...

I had to stop. Besides, Dark Fire couldn't get me the book. It was lost. It had been lost forever, and a simple stallion couldn't find it on his own.

I turned to a different book, a scrap book of me and my family. My brother... My mother and father. It made me feel... A little more at home. That I made the right decision leaving Ponyville behind.

Once again though the thought of Dark Fire flashed through my mind. Sure he was arrogant and obnoxious… But he always was there when she needed them. He always offered her his shoulder when she cried over missing her family…

Why was getting over Dark Fire so hard?

Hard... Yes. But not impossible... I reminded myself. It would take time... But now that I live in Canterlot I'd have all the time in the world.

Maybe I could even find myself a stallion that wouldn't use me. I could find someone who would actually love me.

He wouldn't be anything like Dark Fire ether. He'd be smart, compassionate, kind, and generous. And he wouldn't call me Sparkles!

Yes. I would fall in love again… And then Dark Fire will only be a forgotten memory.

**Sorry for the late update… Next chapter will be up a lot sooner I promise.**


End file.
